


The Things You Are to Me

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're sitting on my lap; I'm already excited.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Are to Me

_For so long_  
 _You and me been finding each other for so long_  
 _And the feeling that I feel for you is more than strong, gir_ l  
 _Take it from me_  
 _If you give a little more than you're asking for_  
 _your love will turn the key_

Erin smiled as she came outside onto the patio. Dave was sitting in front of his laptop and the radio played Andy Gibb. He was leaning back in the wrought iron chair, hands behind his head, his eyes closed. She put the hot tea beside his laptop and sat gently on his lap. Dave opened his eyes, smiling as his arms immediately circled her waist. It was just second nature to him…always felt so right when she was close.

“I have to say I don’t remember you being a Bee Gees fan.” Erin said.

“I didn’t choose the song; it came on the radio without my consent. What did you bring me?”

“I brought you some tea. I thought it might help you relax. You get wound up when you’re working on a book.”

“I'm stuck on this scene.” Dave replied. “Everything was going so well and then suddenly it wasn’t.”

“That’s usually when the writer throws in the gratuitous sex scene.”

“I would do that except I think Blythe would have a problem with her man going there on her.”

“How about throwing a punch…it’s just as effective.”

“That could work.” he nodded. “How did you get to be such a smart dame?”

“I went to an Ivy League school, remember?”

Dave grinned, kissing her mouth. He moaned as Erin ran her fingers through his hair. He’d been working in front of his laptop for a couple of hours but she just let him go. He came home at a decent hour that evening and so had she. They made dinner together; lemon butter grilled chicken with angel hair pasta, and talked while drinking wine.

Then he jumped back into writing. Back to back cases kept Dave from doing too much over the last month. He’d put the finishing touches on his book about The Butcher of Bristol, which was tentatively titled _Remembrance of Things Past_. It had gone off to his editor two weeks ago as he was running to Brookings, South Dakota to investigate a rash of kidnappings and sexual assaults on and near the campus of South Dakota State University.

The novel, which had no title yet tentative or otherwise, still lingered somewhere near the middle. It had a great plot, interesting characters, and Rossi knew what he wanted to do. He just found it was harder to get there than he imagined. He would get there though…eventually.

“You went to an all girls school if my memory serves.”

“Go ahead; make a bi-curious, sorority, or pillow fight joke.” Erin smirked.

“Its no fun if you see it coming. I like to keep you guessing, baby.”

“Mmm hmm.” She kissed him again. “Maybe you should just walk away from this scene for the time being, David. It could come to you tomorrow or you can work on something else until it does.”

“What else could I work on?” he asked.

“Well my neck is a little stiff.”

“Ahh, now I see where we’re going with this. You want me to rub you down.”

“I'm just saying…it’s getting late. You can write some more tomorrow.”

“Erin,” Dave pulled her close and teased her earlobe between his lips. “Just say you want me to rub you down.”

“Will that excite you?” she whispered, biting back a moan from the feel of his lips on her sensitive skin.

“You're sitting on my lap; I'm already excited.”

“You're easy.” Erin smiled.

“And you act as if that’s news.” He saved his document and put his laptop on sleep mode.

Then he turned his attention back to his woman. She was so sexy when casual. Erin made yoga pants and a pink boat neck sweater into something amazing. Her hair was still pinned up from work, which was unusual. Dave smiled as he thought about pulling out each and every pin until it fell down her shoulders.

He would rub her down alright, and if he was lucky a little reciprocity would come his way afterward. Not that he needed it…the profiler was plenty turned on. Just the faint smell of Pleasures still on her skin was enough to do it. He was easy alright.

“You're not dressed appropriately for a David Rossi massage.”

“I honestly wasn’t sure I’d be able to drag you away from the computer.”

Was she serious? Did she think the idea of his hands all over her body wasn’t enough to send him running into the bedroom? His imagination was adventurous but what was waiting in the real world was twice as nice. With all his time away lately, alone time with Erin was quite precious. Naked alone time with Erin was priceless.

“Drag away.” he replied.

“You have to walk the dog first.” She said.

“Damn those pesky responsibilities.”

Erin laughed, kissing him. Then she sighed and hugged him. The separation was hard sometimes. Erin didn’t complain, she could handle it, but it was hard. She never even expected to be in this relationship but she was and it was good. It was more than good; most of the time it was awesome.

Dave was still on the road a lot though. The average BAU agent spent close to 200 on the road. They were a small, elite group and could be called upon at any time for their expertise. When he wasn’t being a star profiler he worked hard on his second career as a successful true crime writer. Now he was about to become a novelist.

There were times when Erin worried that there wasn’t enough room in his busy life for her. Then he came home, and wrapped her up in his arms. It was enough to send the thoughts drifting away. They always came back, but then again so did Dave.

“I will go and get ready for the rest of our relaxing evening.” Erin kissed his nose. “You and Mudgie will get your exercise.”

She stood and went to walk away but Dave took her hand. He held it to his lips before pulling her close for another kiss. Erin smiled, stroking his face.

“I love you.” he said.

“I love you more.”

“You always have to win don’t you?”

“No, but I prefer it. Walk the dog, Agent Rossi.”

“Yes ma'am.”

He grinned when she made a face at him. He loved watching the sway of her hips when she walked away. Standing from the chair, he grabbed his laptop, the satellite radio boombox, and went into the house. Locking the French doors, Dave left everything in the den and whistled for the dog.

Mudgie came running down the hall with an excited look on his face. He loved his nightly walk. He liked it better with his master because Dave let him run free more than Erin did. Dave grabbed the leash from hook behind the front door, attaching it to his collar.

Then he and Mudgie walked back to the master bedroom. Erin had taken off her pants and was walking around in her sweater. Dave wanted to let Mudgie go, close the door, and have his way with her. There would be time for that later.

“We’re going out baby.”

“OK, have a nice walk. Do you have your phone?”

“Yes.” Dave tapped his hip. He hadn't even taken it off this evening.

“Be careful.”

Sometimes Erin hated the night walks. She couldn’t help but remember the night they were accosted and Dave was stabbed in an attempted robbery. Fairfax was a relatively safe place; a nice place to live. That still didn’t stop her from taking a Taser when she left the house for nightly walks. She knew Dave had his ankle piece on.

“I will.”

Unable to help himself, Dave came in and gave her a soft kiss. Erin smiled and watched them leave. She needed to get ready for his return; knowing her massage would be worth the wait. She also knew there would be more to come after. The night was still young and Erin Strauss was in a romantic mood.

***

  



End file.
